Blind Love
by danny1898
Summary: He practically could have almost any girl he wanted. But almost doesn't cover everything. There was a girl that had never tried to flirt with him, worse than that, he doesn't remember a time when they had talked, not even one time, not even for homework, a play, or a school project. It was like he'd never exist for her, and that made him want her.


**Ok, so this is my first one shot. I speak Spanish, so I could have some mistakes, so sorry.**

**Hope you like it**

* * *

**Blind love**

He was the hottest guy in his entire grade, maybe even in all the entirely school. Why? Well if you ask some randomly girl, she would say things like _'He's handsome' 'god looking' 'sexy'_ and other things like those. He practically could have almost any girl he wanted begging in her knees for a date, even a moment with him. But almost doesn't cover everything. There was a girl that had never tried to flirt with him, worse than that, he doesn't remember a time when they had talked, not even one time, not even for homework, a play, or a school project. It was like he'd never exist for her, and that made him want her. The fact that there was a girl who can live her life without talking to him like the other girls, the fact that she is too mysterious, so intriguing, and apart for all she was beauty too. It was strange that she didn't have a boyfriend. He had also heard stories that she is scary, that is better if you are away from her, but for him she didn't look scary, or anything for the matter, she just looked beautiful, but again the people told him that it wasn't for that fact, it was her temper, she never had a problem to tell the others what was she thinking of them, even if it was too bad, that's was the reason for why everyone dislike her, But still with all the warming he didn't care. He wanted her to notice him. It was too ironic if you asked him, because all the girls that wanted his attention were nothing but friends, and in the most part not even that and the girl that really attracted him didn't know that he exist.

One day he tried to eat lunch with her. She was sitting alone in one of the tables of the Asphalt café, picking some lettuce from her salad, she was wearing a black t-shirt with a pair of jeans, combat boot and sunglasses, he approached the table, but she never looked at him

"Hi" he said trying to start a conversation "Can I sit with you"

"Why?" still she never looked up at him

"Because you looked so lonely"

"And? It's not like someone would care how I fell, go away" ok this was difficult than he thought

"And there's no sit in the other tables" he said trying to sound normal, sure it was a lie that all the tables were occupied and if it was the case, some girl would just stand up and give him her sit

"Alright, but is like you aren't here ok? So no talking, no asking questions, you understand?"

"Yeah" it was strange, still she hadn't look at him and she never looked around to see if he wasn't lying she was just looking at her salad, but it was ok, at least he made the first step of taking lunch with her (if you can call it that). During the 10 minutes that passed she acted like he wasn't there, she just continued to eat "So, what's your name?"

"I told you to not speak, remember is like you aren't here" she answered angry

"But I just wanted to know your name, mine's Beck"

"So you are the guy that flirts with every girl on this school?"

"Well, I never flirt with them" 'well at least she knows who I am' he thought

"I heard other things, and if you are here to make me some kind of joke of asking me out or flirting with me, go away"

"A joke? I will never do that; I just wanted to eat lunch with you… You were so lonely that I thought…" before he could finish she spoke

"So you were her because I was lonely? Did I ask for your company? No. And you are just here to make me fall in a stupid joke like most of the people do to me, haven't you heard who am I?"

"I just heard some things"

"Then update your life, you should know that I'm the wicked witch of the west, or at least is how everybody calls me" he could heard a bit of sadness in her tone, he never knew that people called her like that, and it was cruel, she had just one fired (as long as he knew) most of the time she was alone and know he also know that most of the people in this school bother her, maybe that's why she is rude with everyone "You know what just go away"

"But..."

"Go away, I prefer to be alone" he gave up and walked away, now he felt bad for her. He went too sat with his other 'friends', and as soon as he sat the questions began _'Did she bother you' 'Why did you sit with her' _and other ones, he just keep eating his food. And that was a mistake. The one thing that ended good from the 'talk' was that he now knew her name.

Jennifer a cheerleader that like most of the girl had a crush on Beck since always, noticed when he went to eat with Jade, and she wasn't letting Jade feel like it was ok to be around him, first because he was popular and she was a looser, and second he was hers (or at least is how she imagined her life) and she was going to teach her a lesson to not be around him, never again.

The bell that tells every student that they needed to return to their lessons rang, and with it the avalanche of students that wanted to arrive to their classes' appeared. And within minutes the main hallway was empty.

Beck ran into the main hallway like 10 minutes after the bell rang. (When he was getting his things for the next class he noticed that he forget his book on his house, and if he didn't bring it to the class he was dead, so he went to his house for it) He was too distracted that he never noticed the bunch of things that were in the floor and when he noticed them he was already on the floor. He looked and saw books, pencils, pens, and other school things on the floor, and then he heard a sob. He also never noticed that Jade was sitting in the cold floors resting her back against some lockers, her legs were pulled to her chest thanks to her arms wrapped around them, Her head was between her legs and even if he couldn't saw he face he was sure that she was crying. And the things on the floor were hers. Right now the stupid class didn't matter, something was wrong and he was going to help her.

"Jade" he said standing up "What happened?"

"Nothing just go away" she said without looking up. He began to pick up her things; her sunglasses were to on the floor destroyed.

"I got your things, where can I leave them?" he asked when he picked even the last pen

"Anywhere, I don't care just go away" He put her things on the floor and sat beside her "I told you to go away"

"I´m not leaving you here alone. Please tell me what happen" he was really trying to help, not because he wanted her attention, not anymore, he just wanted her to be alright

"Nothing, leave me alone"

"Jade please I know something happen; if you tell me I´ll help you"

"I don't need your help" he had enough of it, she needed help but she wasn't going to accept it too easy. He grabbed both of her wrists on his hands and made her look up at him. He wasn't ready for what he saw

"You are..."

"Yeah, I'm blind I can't see, I'm a monster as everybody tell me" he couldn't believe it, that's why she never looked at him directly, why she always have the sunglasses "Go away I don't need you telling bad things about me, just leave me alone" she screamed and let more tears ran down her face

"I wasn't going to tell you anything, is just… that I never imagine that you are blind"

"Well now you know" she took away her wrists and continued to hide her face on her legs, each time someone find that she was blind he or she would made fun on her, told her that she was a monster and other things, no one helped her they will made her fall or hurt her, the only one that ever helped her was her friend Cat, but besides her not even her parents helped her, not even her parents, they just gave up on her, they never tried to earn money for a surgery, her father abandon them when she was 5 and her mother always told her that all was her fault, once she even tried to get rid of her, leaving her in a park, but a neighbor saw her and returned her to her house. She always wanted to die, to just fell asleep and never woke up again, but no she always woke up, for her dislike, she just wanted all the pain to end, but it never did.

Beck was now caressing her back, he felt too bad for her, more than before when she told him everything, how could her own parents just leave her like that when she more needed them, and how her life on the school was with everyone making fun on her. She also told him that Jennifer was the one who broke her glasses, told her a lot of things and took away her things, when she was waiting for her friend Cat. Cat always helped her to go to her classes, and do other things; she was the only one that helped her.

"If you want to leave and never talk to me again, is ok, everyone did the same" she said still sobbing

"I'm not leaving you, I'm going to help you" he was decided to help her with everything he could "You need a friend and I'm not letting you be alone"

"Thank you" she really appreciate the help, and she knew that he wasn't lying about being her friend. And even with all he was hopping to be more than just friends. When she wasn't expecting it, she felt something quick and warn on her cheek, she had experimented that before just once or twice, a kiss? "What are you doing?" she asked a bit confused, but still she was smiling and even if she will never admit that she even flushed a bit

"What? It was just a kiss in the cheek" he said, he couldn't resist the urge to kiss at least her cheek, he had just fell in love with her with just knowing her one day, but it was enough for him to tell that he was really in love, he didn't know why, but he was and it was the thing that matter, he never want a girl who will always be all over him or just be all the time in agreement with what he said, or telling him how he looked, and he found the correct girl "C'mon I know you like it"

"What makes you think that" these wasn't exactly a fight, but more of a joke fight, they were both laughing about it

"I see you smiling"

"And? That I smile doesn't means anything"

"Yeah it does, it means that you like it"

"I don't like it" neither of them was going to give up and Beck too advantage of it

"Yes you did"

"No, I didn't"

"I'm going to prove you that you liked it" and before she could answer his lips crashed against hers, she froze in the moment, why was he kissing her, she just know him for a day and now he was kissing her on the lips not in the cheek, she didn't know how to react, and before she could do anything else he pulled apart "I told you that you liked it" she didn't noticed that she was smiling

"I didn't" she said trying to make it credible

"Whatever you say"

He didn't care about what others say, he didn't care that she was blind she was beautiful, talented, and he really loved to be with her, that's what love is about, not just love someone for him or her looks, love someone because you love to spend time with him or her, because he or she made your life happier than before. And Beck understood that when he fell in love with the only girl that will never told him nothing about how he looks. You know sometimes the life is strange, when it made some unexpected changes. He never thought of falling in love with her, but it happened and I think both can't be more than happy.

And when someone told him that love is blind, maybe he never thought of it in that exactly way.

* * *

**Ok, so tell me what do you think, should I make a sequel about these? Or just leave it like a one shot?**

**Anyways R&R**

**Bye**


End file.
